This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Motor vehicles typically include various wire harnesses that connect between various electrical components. In some configurations, wire harnesses may include removable electrical connectors such as those that connect to various vehicle control modules. Sometimes it is necessary to service these control modules such as a body control module. Often times however, the body control module may be mounted in a vehicle at a location that is generally inconvenient or difficult to access. In this regard, some vehicles incorporate body control modules in an area generally under a vehicle dashboard that can be difficult to view and service. In these situations, some body control modules incorporate wire harnesses that have extra slack such that the body control module or a portion thereof can be removed from its original mounting position and relocated to a more comfortable location on the vehicle. While the extra slack provided on the wire harness provides a service technician the necessary length to move the body control module to a more comfortable service location, the extra slack of the wire harness must be secured away from potential contact with a vehicle operator when the body control module is in the operational mounted position.